


A Wearable Love!

by Magolima



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baker's Code, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Embarrassed Moca is a Blessing, F/F, Hoodies can be really hot sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolima/pseuds/Magolima
Summary: There's nothing better to face a cold day than wear the clothes of your loved one.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Okusawa Misaki
Kudos: 22





	A Wearable Love!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be launched on the Rarepair Week, but after many techinical problems I ended losting It, but I managed to recovered It.  
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point any mistake. I hope you all enjoy this fic and the rare pair that I wrote about.

"* _Achoo!!_ *"

Himari couldn't help but to sneeze. Tomoe and her are walking towards Circle on a chilling and windy Saturday morning, because today Afterglow has a really early rehearsal that was supposed to be only this afternoon, but It had to be rescheduled, so now she has to face those icy winds that only made her to sneeze more and more.

"Tomoe, I can't stand it anymore. Why we need to have a rehearsal so early? I'm almost freezing here." Himari complain while crossing her arms trying to warm herself. She's still tired for sleeping too late last night, so she would love to be under her blanket right now.

"* _Yaaaawn_ * Himari, you already know why we needed to reschedule the rehearsal. I know It's cold, but Circle has a heater, so it's not gonna be a problem for too long." Tomoe is trying her best to convince Himari to not come back home, despite herself wants to do the same.

"We could have at least rescheduled to another day? Today is abnormally cold for this season."

"There's no much time left to our show, so we couldn't afford to skip today."

While those two are crossing the almost empty streets of the downtown they see that a store they know very well was already open, leaking a sweet scent of bread towards them.

"There's nothing better than the scent of the Yamabuki bakery's bread by the morning."  
Tomoe takes a deep breath to enjoy as much she can of the delicious taste on the air "I bet if Moca was here she would already be running to buy some bread."

"I think she is faster than you think." Himari reply pointing into the store.

Tomoe turned her head towards the bakery, seeing by the showcase glass a familiar scene of a unmistakable silhouette of a gray hoodie buying bread. She can tell who It is even with the hood on. It's not like she's surprised, she know very well Moca's passion for bread and specifically the Yamabuki bakery's bread. Maybe they should enter and call her to walk together.

"Hey, Himari, let's call Mo-"

"Tomoe, It's not time to look at the stores. We need to get at Circle quickly." Himari proclaimed It gripping Tomoes arm and starting to run pulling her friend together.

"Eeeh?" Tomoe realeased a surprised voice by her friend suddenly action. "Himari, why are you running? We still have time to get there walking."

"If Moca is here that means she won't be able to make fun of me because I'm late, so we need to get there faster as possible."

"Okay, okay. But stop to pull me."

###### 

The two of them are finally arriving at Circle's door after sprinting so much to get here before Moca, even though she is not a energetic person and probably she will walk there eating bread, so it's impossible to her had arrived before them.

"Ah!" While getting there Himari see another Afterglow member arriving at the same time. "Ran! Good morning!"

Ran turns her attention to the voice calling her and realize she not the only one arriving now. "Good morning, you two."

"I'm glad we got there in time." Himari says in relief while still gasping by running so much.

"It means the others are already here."

"No, She's just happy because she got here before Moca. We saw her buying some breads on the the way." Tomoe replied trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Arriving before her is such a big deal?" Ran questioned. She knows that arriving early is important, but isn't that a bit too much?

"You two woudn't understand. She aways playing around with me, but now I have the upper hand!" Himari proclaimed while she start to leak a malicious voice. "She gonna see who will tease who this time!"

"Can we just get in already? It's really cold today." Ran wouldn't like to wait Himari elaborate her revenge plans freezing outside while on the other side of the door there's a heater.

The another two agreed without think twice. It's not like there's obligated to wait for Moca outside. it's way more enjoyable to wait into a warm place.

###### 

Entering the live house, the three members could see two girls sitting in one of the tables there while waiting for them.

"Guys, you're finnaly arrived!" Tsugumi called them as she realized their arrive.

"Hii-chan must have slow down them." Moca says playfully. Making fun of Himari that was the last one to arrive again.

"MOCA!?" Himari and Tomoe realeased a surprised voice. Don't understanding how the band guitarist was there before them.

"Moca-chan know she is fantastic, but you don't need to react so surprisedly." Moca replied with a grin, even though she doesn't know why they reacted like that.

"How did you get here so fast? You're still on the bakery when we rushed to get here." Himari couldn't believe that she had ran that much and planned a great revenge against the constant teases just to be everything in vain, because somehow Moca was already here.

"It's true that I passed by Yamabuki bakery, but It happened about a half hour ago." Moca replies grabbing her chin thoughtfully as she remember her morning before she came here.

"But there's no doubt It was you there. We saw you with our bare eyes." Tomoe started to deny the current situation, she was 100% sure that was Moca there.

Tsugumi looks to her friend with a really worried expression. "You two need to sleep earlier. Sleeping while walking is really dangerous."

"Even Tsugu don't believe us..." Himari and Tomoe left a cry while they are completely discredited, even by the person who they expected to understand their side.

"Can we stop talking about dreams or hallucinations and just start the rehearsal already? We don't have too much time today." Ran cut the conversation trying to get into the studio quickly as possible.

"Ran~, you should be more considerable with us~." Moca flare at Ran with big puppy eyes like someone who really got sad with her friend words. "Moca-chan dropped out her plans for this morning just because of my dear red noodle."

"I already said that I'm sorry for the reschedule, but I had no choice. My father insisted to teach me some flower arrangements techniques this afternoon." Ran had no excuse for what she done, but she knows that her friends didn't got really mad because of It "But It's not like you had something to do Moca, so stop playing the victim."

"How rude. Moca-chan is really busy person." Moca pressed her hands against her chest pretending to have been offended. "I had planned to spend my entire morning surrounded by breads and love."

"Like I would believe you." Ran replied instantly.

"Guys, I think is already time to we start the rehearsal." Tsugumi quickly change the topic in order to end her friends' discussion. "Can we go now?"

"Okay~." Moca lies her head against the table keeping like that for 30 second until she takes a deep breath and start to stretch with her might. After this strange ritual she finally get up from the chair. "Now Moca-chan is fully awake and ready to play."

"Eh!?" As Moca got up from the chair and started walk towards the studio the another four members realized something that was not that visible while she was sitting.

"Moca, why are you wearing this hoodie?" Himari pointed to the unusual hoodie that Moca was wearing. It was also grey, but it has a different size and there's no zipper unlike the other one.

"Today was too cold, so I choose a warmer one." Moca replied as simple she could, because there isn't any reason besides It.

"We understand, but what we really want to know is why are you wearing Misaki-chan's clothes." Tsugumi decided to go straight to the point, because there's no chance someone here hadn't saw the unmistakable big 'Funny' on the front of the hoodie and the familiar blue jacket she is wearing upon It.

"Oh~. So that's what you mean." Moca looked way too oblivious to someone who is clearly wearing another person's clothes. "I just managed to get it today."

"So... You stole it?" Ran merciless accused her friend with a cold tone.

"How can you accuse me for something like that? It really hurts Moca-chan's hearth" Moca was being so dramatic as she could to express how hurt she supposedly is. "I just borrowed It for a while."

After hearing her response, the four members traded some looks between them to confirm the situation. They obviously know there's something off with Moca's answers. It's visible that she's trying to treat the whole situation like it was something very common, but they know that they can't force her to spill out.

"Ok Moca, we all gonna pretend that we believe in you, because It's already time to start the rehearsal." Tomoe then quickly started to push everyone to inside the studio to avoid loose more time than they're already had. If they want, they can retake that conversation later, but they can't afford to lost any more minute from today's rehearsal.

###### 

"I think it was a really good rehearsal." Himari said really excited for doing a good job despite still be a little sleepy. "Well... At least if we forget the part when Tomoe fell asleep."

"Tomoe, I still don't get how you managed to sleep while playing drums." Something like that happening is completely overwordly to Ran. She still shocked by the time she realized that the drums stopped playing and she turned back just to see that her friend was sleeping while holding the drumsticks.

"Hehehehe..." Tomoe can't do anything besides let out a embarrassed laugh. She knew very well that she didn't get enough sleep last night, but she would never expect to sleep during the rehearsal.

"Guys, Marina-san said that she needed to leave for a while, but I manged to book our next rehearsal." Tsugumi said coming back to where her friends are. "We're going to somewh-"

Tinkle! Tinkle!

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the unexpected arriving of the DJ from HaroHapi. Normally that would be a common occurrence, but this time was different. The band members could see that she wasn't dressing her usual outfit, instead she was unmistakable dressed with Moca's clothes together with her usual cap.

"Moca, I think you have company." Himari whispered in Moca's ear.

" _Aoba-san_." Misaki said calmly almost passing the idea she was calm, but everyone one could see in her eyes that she would rather be strangling Moca's neck right now.

"Hello Misaki-chin, you're really beautiful today. I really liked your new clothes. Where you bought them?" Moca seeing the situation can get dangerous to her she started to praising Misaki to not being killed on the spot.

Misaki glare got even more intense, like she only got angrier by the praises.

Moca started to cold sweat. She have to change the topic as fast as she can for her life's sake. "S-So... how Misaki-chin knew I was here?"

Seeing that she was scaring her, Misaki calmed down realizing that she got too angry just for seeing Moca in her clothes and that's not why she's here right now . She can wait to scold Moca later.

"It wasn't really complicate. I just went to Yamabuki bakery early this morning asking for you." Already calmed, Misaki started to answer what she was questioned. 

"So you're the one we saw on the bakery." Himari started to see the connections between the morning events "I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"Wait, Saaya isn't a person who would tell where someone is, easy like that." Tomoe quickly protested. She know very well her childhood friend to know that's not something she would do.

"That's true. She said she couldn't tell me because it would be against the Baker's Code, so I had to buy the information."

"She couldn't tell where Moca where, but she could sell it?" Ran started to question the morals from the Baker's Code.

"I didn't bought the information from where Moca was going. I just asked for the same breads that she brought." Misaki declared to clear the misunderstanding. "And how it was only three honey buns. I came to the conclusion that she hadn't too much time to spend. And the the Circle only place I know that she would have a appointment and still would eat breads there."

"Wow, She really know your stuff Moca." Himari said surprised by how much Misaki know about Moca's habits. 

"But Misaki-chan, if you already knew Moca-chan was here since that time. Why are you here just now?" Tsugumi asks confused by the huge gap between those two times.

"Oh! it's because Kokoro and Hagumi also woke up early this morning and saw me using this clothes after I left the bakery, so they thought It would be a amazing idea to call the entire band and do a complete Afterglow cosplay session. Then they called the others, so with everyone together and with the perfect replica from your looks we started to role-playing around the city as if we were you." Misaki suddenly bowed her head surprising everyone. "Let me apologize for the every problem we caused you."

"To apologize like that. What kind of problems you caused?" Himari asked worried about how bad this problems could be.

"Himari, something tells me it's better if we don't know." Tomoe said knowing that a problem which makes a people to apologize so strongly it's never something good.

"At least they already finished." Ran said relieved that the situation couldn't get worse.

"Well... Yes, but actually no." Misaki said embarrassed while patting the back of her head. "We only stopped because a 'accident' happened."

"Accident!?" The five members of the rock band said in unison.

"Yes, we were at the park not much time ago, but when the three idiots get out of my sight they found Mitaki-san's father, who took Kokoro away, probably because she was dressing exactly like Mitaki-san." Misaki started to explain the accident that she coudn't stop it to happen by the time. "Than, how I aready knew you were here. I decided to came and tell you what happened."

After they heard about the accident everyone became silent, because they have nothing to say about a unreal situation like this one. The only exception was Ran, who started to grab her head in disispear.

"When my father realizes that Tsurumaki-san is not me, he gonna think I tried to trick him to sneak out the afternoom lessons." After imagining how bad the situation can get. Ran rushed to the door. "I have to stop this!"

Misaki only watched Ran leaving Circle in order to stop a future catastrophy, hoping that she could made it in time, until she feel someone tugging on her sleeve.

"Misaki, Kaoru-senpai was dressed like who?" Himari said a little embarassed while still grabing Misaki's sleeve.

"She was dressed like Tomoe-san. Why do you ask?"

After hearing that, Himari's face became red and just like Ran she suddenly rushed toward the door. "Wait for me Kaoru-senpai!"

"Himari, don't run! The original is here!" Tomoe started to chase Himari calling her to go back.

"I think I will go after them." Tsugumi declares before before being the fourth one to leave by the Live house's door.

After Tsugumi leave the only two girls remaining were Misaki and Moca, who were gazing each other with a monotonous silence surrounding them, because they already know where this conversation is going and someone needs to start It.

"So... Moca, could you please explain why the hell did you stole my clothes?" Breaking the ice, Misaki wasted no time and directly asked what she wanted to know since she woke up this morning.

"There's no secret. Today was really cold so I decided to use wear your clothes. Is a common knowledge that the clothes from the person you're in love with are always warmer than yours" Moca sincerely answered telling even the part she omitted from her bandmates.

"I don't feel anything different from yours." Misaki replied with a grumpy face from hear Moca's explanation.

"That's because your heart is full of rage right now. Try to focus in your love for Moca-chan and you will feel the difference." Moca said while doing a heart with her hands.

"You sounds like that being angry because someone stole your clothes when you're in a sleepover is a bad thing."

"When you sleep at my house, that's something you should expect to happen." Moca replied with a grin.

What Moca said it's not a surprise to Misaki. Since she was invited to a sleepover on Moca's house she already expected to be the victim of some penality game they could have played, but the night was surprisingly a really enjoyable time, enough to make her let down her guard. Then when she wake up after such romantic night, Misaki realized that both her girlfriend and clothes wasn't nowhere to be seen.

"there's no excuses!" Misaki yelled. She know she shoudn't be that impatient, but she had a tiresome moring that started when she just woke up. "Just give me back my clothes already."

"You're really in hurry today Misaki-chin, but the great Moca-chan will grant your wishes." Moca proclaimed while lifting her arms above head and closind the distance btween them. "Since you want to see me stripped so badly, than I will give you the permission to do it by yourself."

Moca aways love to see how stiff Misaki becomes when she get troubled. She's probaly already a little embarassed for be wearing her lover's clothes, so for her to choose between stay like that or do something like strip someone is something hard to deal.

But to Moca's surprise. Instead of Misaki just give up or try to buy her with breads she got close to Moca and hugged her tightly.

"Misaki-chin?" Moca was surpised by the brunette unusual behavior. She get even more troubled when she feel Misaki's arms crossing her back grabbing the hoodie bottom together with her shirt.

"Misaki-chin, I think you grabbed my shirt too."

Ignoring Moca appeal, Misaki started to slowly remove the hoodie along with the shirt.

Moca couldn't help but to get embarrassed. She was completely thrown off guard by how boldly Misaki was acting and the feeling of her skin being exposed like that didn't help either. She uselessly tried do push Misaki's arms back, but she aways forget how strong her girlfriend actually is. Her cheeks becoming red and redier as more undressed she gets. But when her bra was about to be exposed, Misaki suddenly stopped and quickly dressed Moca back.

"I hope you learned to not take another people's clothes without their permission." Misaki says moving away from Moca while blushing.

"Misaki-chin tried to act so boldly, but she actually got embarrassed by just seeing Moca-chan bare skin." Moca tries hide the fact she's also embarrassed emphasizing Misaki current state.

"You are in no position to judge me." Misaki replies seeing that Moca's face is also red by what just happened.

Realizing that their faces were both red, the two of them started to avoid eye contact. Since they didn't know how to face each other right now, a akward silence took place on the Circle's lobby.

Seeing this situation, Misaki felt that she probably went to far for a dumb revenge. She need to have courage and do something about It. "Hey, Moca, I'm sorry. I overdid a little back them. I shouldn't have got angry because of something silly like that."

Hearing Misaki apologising was enough to make Moca imadiatally wear her known smirk again. "Misaki-chin was so brute~. To think that you almost left a defenseless maiden like me completely exposed." Moca complained about Misaki's behavior while playing the victim role. "I only will forgive Misaki-chin and give her clothes if she give me a proper compensation." Moca pressed her finger against her lips suggesting what could satisfy her. 

"* _Sigh_ * You're sure hopeless." Misaki already knew what the self proclaimed maiden wants. She thinks this side of Moca rally tiresome, but everytime Misaki see It she aways uncounsiouslly grew a smile.

"I know you like It."

"..." Misaki would never admit it, but if she lies Moca will realize. Sometimes the silence is the better option, but right now she has a better one.

In order to avoid directly answer Moca and give her what she wants. Misaki closed the distance between the two, laying her hands on Moca's cheeks while slowly approuches their lips against each other into a kiss. Misaki don't know why, but after some time dating Moca. She got addicted in kissing her and the same can be said about her girlfriend. It's like when they're kissing all their worrys go away and their energy is restored, like a kotatsu in the middle of winter. Which make them usually kiss each other for long periods of time.

After kissing for so long, the couple start to runt of air, forcing them to part. They starting to pant for a while without having enough breath to speak.

Your kisses are tastier than usual. They taste like buns" Already used to Misaki's lips taste. It was impossible to Moca do not realize her favorite flavor coming out from the mouth of her kissing partner.

"I passed by Yamabuki bakery, did you forget? Which means..." Misaki slowly give Moca another kiss. "They're tasting exactly like yours."

That action alone was enough to snap again the switch of those two. Which leads them to another long kissing section.

###### 

After several minutes have passed. They finally pulled apart from kissing each other.

"So, those 'bun kisses' were worth enough to satisfy you?" Misaki asked Moca still liking her lips, which just got apart from Moca's.

Moca grabbed her chin and started to make a thoughtful expression while she diving in thogus. "Hmm... Very well, Moca-chan is accepting your offerings, so you deserve your reward."

After accept the compensation, Moca started to took Misaki's clothes off as she promised. While undrssing she could feel a icy breeze comming out from the door, which wasn't completely closed, that was cold enough to make her body shiver. It's really a pity that she can't keep this warm hoodie any longer.

But when she was almost removing her head from the hoodie and couldn't see anything in the process, Moca felt her hands being grabbed. "Cold..." Moca only heard Misaki say this single word before her hands were pulled down and she was forcibly dressed all over again.

"Misaki-chin~. You're really weird today. Weren't you the one who wanted me to remove your clothes?" Moca asked sightly worried about how strange Misaki action was.

"Your hands were cold..." Misaki slowly declared looking directly into Moca's eyes.

"You're really feeling cold, aren't you? When you told me that you only picked my clothes because they're warm. I doubted you."

"But I saw how you were shivering right now. If get my clothes back means that you will be shivering like that, than I don't mind you wearing them as much you want. I would feel really bad If you get a cold because my selfishness."

"If you keep saying something like that to me. I might fall for you over again." Receiving such declaration of love made Moca's heart started to beat faster. She know very well that Misaki isn't a person who tell her feelings straight foward like that, so to her say something like that only shows how much she cares about the person she loves.

Misaki than, to Moca's surprise, remove took off her cap and placed It on Moca's head. "Now, you're with the complete set."

Moca was another time stunned by Misaki's actions. When they're together Moca aways jokes about borrow Misaki's cap while she aways replies that she would never lend to her. It's a common way for them to show afection for each other. But Moca would never expect Misaki actually let her to use it.

Such direct attack was super affective on Moca. She could feel her face getting hotter as she blushs. She don't got that embarrassed even when Misaki almost gor her naked. Moca couldn't help, she wasn't used to deal with so many emotions transmitted by only just one act of love.

She still not recovered form the last attack, but Misaki suddenly turn towards the door without say anything, like she's trying to hide something. And Moca would never let a chance to tease her escape so easily.

"Misaki-chin~, why are turning back?"

"I need to check If it's everything alright with our bandmates." Misaki replied without looking back.

Not conviced by the answer. Moca hugged Misaki's arm, preventing her from leaving. "If you don't tell me the thruth. I gonna tell everyone every single brute thing Misaki-chin did with Moca-chan.

Moca could clarelly see Misaki troubled face as she tries to look away, but the intense Moca's gaze and threat did Misaki gave up from hiding what was troubling her. "I-I just thought you were too cute to look straigth to your face."

Moca couldn't help but smile. For a normal couple It wouldn't be so special. Everyone loves to praise their partner, but to Misaki and Moca who most of the time speak to each other with sarcasm and irony even to express their love, telling what you're truly feeling is the best way to reach their hearts. "Compliment Moca-chan is everyone's duty, so you're doing nothing more than your job. But since I love so much~. You may be a exception..." Moca slowly approuches Misaki's ear to whisper. "So, If Misaki-chin can wait until tonight. I will let you strip me as you desire."

Heading towards the exit those two girls once again facing a cold environment, but they couldn't feel more warm, because there's nothing that heat up your body more than be besides the person you love that also loves you back.

"I'm looking forward to It."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Kokoro somehow managed to convince Ran's father to leave the lessons to another day to everyone have fun together and after seeing Misaki and Moca with swaped cloths she forced the rest of Afterglow to dress like HaroHapi. In the end they had to stop because Himari had a noseblood after seeing both Kaoru and Tomoe dressed like each other.


End file.
